Shattered
by Separate Reality
Summary: Hörst du mein Herz schlagen? Nein? Wie auch... es ist gebrochen." Angst/Drama. GERMAN!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

_(Hörst du mein Herz schlagen? _

_Nein? _

_Wie auch... es ist gebrochen.)_

--

Alles, woran ich mich erinnern kann, sind seine Augen. Sein Atem, der meinen Nacken entlang streifte. Sein Atmen _(schwach, unregelmäßig, beängstigend)_ roch süßlich nach Blut. Seine Haut _(weich, schön, hell) _war nicht beschmutzt, war nicht verschrammt, nur blass und besprenkelt mit seinem Blut. Rot. _(So viel rot. Zu viel rot.) _Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich streckte meine Hand aus, meine Hand war blutverschmiert. Mein Rücken tat weh von dem Schlag mit dem ich gegen die Wand geworfen wurde, doch ich konnte noch gerade stehen. Meine Beine wurden weich. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war zu viel für mich. Ich hätte ihm nicht nachlaufen sollen. Er war zu stark. Eine Hand hatte er um meinen Hals gelegt, er drückte ihn langsam zu. _Zu fest._ Sasuke kam nicht wieder, nachdem er Itachi getötet hatte. Ich hätte aufgeben müssen, aber ich konnte nicht. Zu viele Gefühle waren noch übrig für ihn. Und als ich in seine Augen schaute, bereute ich nichts. Ich bereute nicht die Schmerzen, meine Flucht aus Konoha um ihn zu suchen, den Betrug meiner Freunde denn ich sah etwas in seinen dunklen Augen. Etwas, dass ich nicht beschreiben konnte. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich war zu sehr fasziniert in dem Ausdruck.(_Sorge, Schwäche, ... Liebe?) _

‚Warum bist du gekommen?', seine Stimme ließ Gänsehaut über meine Arme wandern, über meinen Nacken, über meinen Sinn. Ich wusste nicht, dass er noch einen so großen Effekt über mich hatte.

‚Ich weiß es nicht.', antwortete ich. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. In meinen Gedanken war alles neblig. Mein Gehirn hatte sich komplett ausgeschaltet. Ich konnte nicht antworten.

‚Willst du... mich nicht... zurückholen?', fragte er, seine Stimme war ganz leise, kaum zu hören. _(Ja. Klar. Auf jeden Fall. Sicher. Natürlich. Gerne.) _‚Nein.', sagte ich stattdessen. Ich wollte es nicht. Wirklich nicht. Ich wollte nur bei ihm sein.

‚Gut.', sagte er, während er mir wieder etwas Platz ließ. Ich atmete auf, sein Geruch war noch immer in meiner Nase. Nur ein bisschen Blut hatte er ausgespuckt als ich ihn schlagen konnte. Er war zu schnell für mich, jedoch hatte er mich unterschätzt. Ich war zu stark für ihn, jedoch hatte ich ihn unterschätzt. Er hatte mich gegen die Wand geworfen in weniger als einer Sekunde. _Demütigend_.

‚Warum bist du dann gekommen?', fragte er schließlich. Jetzt, da ich ein wenig Platz hatte, konnte ich nachdenken. Ja, was tat ich hier eigentlich? Ich wollte... bei ihm sein. Aber ich merkte schnell, dass da kein Platz für mich war. Er hatte ein neues Team, neue Freunde, neue... Liebe?

Wo kam ich und Naruto? Erinnerte er sich an uns? Wusste er noch wer wir waren? Wusste er noch Naruto's Ziel? Wusste er noch mein Ziel? Ihn glücklich zu machen, dachte ich, wäre mein einzigstes Ziel. Aber mein neues war noch viel komplexer. Ich musste irgendwie... den schwarz haarigen Jungen zum Licht zurück führen. Zu viel dunkle Tage hatte er hier unten verbracht. In einem der Verstecke von Orochimaru. Ohne mein Wissen knirschte ich mit meinen Zähnen als ich kann ihn dachte.

‚Also?', fragte er mich schließlich. Meine Aufmerksamkeit war wieder auf ihn gelenkt. Wie er da stand, wie er... mich ansah.

‚Ich... kam... um bei dir zu sein.', meine Stimme war zu leise, ich verstand mich selbst kaum. Aber er tat es. Seine Augen wurden weit, ich hörte wie er schnell Luft einatmete. Ich hörte... _nichts_.

‚Ich dachte... du würdest mich irgendwann vergessen.', flüsterte er schließlich. Die Ecke meines Mundes verzog sich zu einem höhnischem Grinsen. ‚Ich bin nicht die, für die du mich hältst... Ich brauche dich nicht aber... vergessen kann ich dich nicht. Ich will dich nicht mehr lieben.'

‚Aber du tust es dennoch.', es war sein Zug höhnisch zu grinsen. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

‚Du wirst niemals glücklich werden... Sasuke.', seine verblüfften Augen trafen meine. ‚Wenn du nicht jemanden liebst.' Er lachte.

‚Was glaubst du, brauche ich? Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht jemanden habe, den ich liebe?', seine Worte trafen mich, hart. Tränen schossen in meine Augen, aber ich unterdrückte sie.

‚Wenn das wirklich so ist, ... habe ich keinen Grund mehr, hier zu bleiben.' Sagte ich schließlich.

‚Ja, Sakura... geh nach Hause, geh zurück zu Naruto, Kakashi... geh.' Seine Stimme klang stark aber seine Augen waren so... (_traurig, müde, leer_) anders. Er drehte sich von mir um. Er drehte sich weg von mir.

Ich wusste, das ich dieses Spiel schon zu weit getrieben hatte. Mein Herz war... mein Herz tat weh.

Ich nahm einen Kunai aus meiner Tasche. Er drehte sich um, er hatte das rascheln und das metallene Geräusch gehört. ‚Was, Sakura, Willst du wieder kämpfen?', fragte er, lächelnd.

„Nein,', sagte ich leise, „ ich will nicht mehr kämpfen." , seine Augen weiteten sich als ich das Messer an meinem Herz ansetzte. Ich konnte nicht einmal zwinkern. Dunkel blaue Augen bohrten sich in meine eigenen als er den Kunai an der Klinge angriff, ohne ihn wegzunehmen, aber mich davon abzuhalten zuzustechen. „Geh nach Hause." , sagte er leise. Ich nahm seine Hand langsam, er gab nach, und legte sie auf meine Brust. „Spürst du mein Herz?", fragte ich, während ich ein Jutsu machte. Ich spürte wie mein Herz langsamer wurde. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wie auch... es ist gebrochen." Mein Körper wurde zu schwach und ich sackte gegen ihn, er fing meinen Körper auf bevor ich auf dem Boden aufschlug.

_(Nebel, Nichts, Stimmen. Nichts. Müdigkeit)_ Ich öffnete meine Augen langsam. Ich war immer noch auf dem Steinboden, er kniete neben mir und hielt meinen Kopf in einer seiner Hände. „Wie... kann das sein?" fragte ich leise, ich hatte mein Herz zum stillstand gebracht. Warum lebte ich noch? „Tch, man muss kein Medic sein um einen Menschen wiederzubeleben.", meine Lippe kribbelte ein bisschen bei der Vorstellung _wie_ er mich wiederbelebt hatte. Ich stand auf, es hatte keinen Zweck mehr, leben konnte ich nicht, sterben auch nicht.

„Sasuke... vergiss mich, gib mich auf. Ich weiß das ich nicht Nichts für dich bin. Ich weiß das du... Gefühle für mich hast, die du selbst nicht weißt." , ich lächelte als ich sein schockiertes Gesicht sah, seine Maske die er sich über Jahre hinweg aufgebaut hatte bröckelte. „Du konntest mich nicht sterben sehen, du bist schwach."

Mein Kopf schlug hart auf die Zementwand als er mich dagegen drückte. Er war wütend. Sehr wütend. „Du... weißt nicht... was ich durchmachen musste." Knirschte er zwischen geschlossenen Zähnen hervor. „Das meiste, hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben und ich bin auch durch eine Menge gegangen seid zu weg bist." , Ich war müde. Ich wollte nicht mehr. Ich hatte keine Gefühle mehr nur ein Gefühl schwirrte in mir herum... ich kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut. _Zurückweisung_.

„Ich gehe.", sagte ich schließlich und mit meiner Kraft gelang es mir seine Hand wegzuschlagen.

„_(Ich will bleiben.)"_

„Ich habe alles versucht, ich brauche dich nicht mehr."

„_(Ich kann nicht mehr.)"_

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich will dich nicht mehr."

„_(Ich liebe dich.)"_

Ich drehte mich um und ging auf den Ausgang zu, den Weg, den ich hinein kam, auf der Suche nach... ihm.

„Sakura." Er rief mich, seine Stimme klang gequält. Ich drehte mich um. Auf seinen Lippen spielte ein verrücktes Lächeln. „Ich konnte... dir nie mein Herz geben... aber... ich wollte es dir immer geben. Warum tut es so weh... jemanden... mein Herz zu geben... der es nicht will?" er kam auf mich zu, sein T-shirt war blutüberströmt. „Nimm es..." röchelte er, bevor er auf seine Knie sank und zu Boden ging.

In seiner Hand war sein Herz.

An diesem Tag starb Sasuke Uchiha. Heute stehe ich an seinem Grab, schaue auf die Inschrift in dem schwarzen Stein. Eine Träne macht ihren _(einsamen, traurigen)_ Weg über mein Gesicht.

Warum... musste... er sterben? Warum... konnte er nicht sehen was ich immer noch für ihn empfand? Verlust. Dieses Gefühl kann ich nicht beschreiben... man kann es nur empfinden.

_(Hörst du mein Herz schlagen? _

_Nein? _

_Wie auch... ich habe es doch dir geschenkt.)_

_--_

End.

Reviews bitte. : )


End file.
